Without thinking
by KiltCult01
Summary: Band, the class everyone hates and loves at the same time. After months of practicing and trying not to strangle that one person who can never seem to come in at the right time they finally did it. They won state. Arthur Kirkland, a junior clarinet player is more than ecstatic however this causes him to stop thinking for a second. ((UsUk band au, in progress!))
1. uh oh

Oh how did they do this? Honestly he didn't care, they won and that's all that mattered. Finally, after months and months of grueling work and practicing. After months of having to play a certain part over and over again because **someone** , Lovino, kept coming in too early they finally did it. They won state. Hetalia high marching band won state and Arthur couldn't be happier. He had been in band since he could start, playing the flute at first before switching to clarinet. He was the section leader and always worked on perfecting himself. So hearing his school name be called made his heart beat fast and a large smile to be slapped onto his face. Laughing and cheering from his fellow band members was heard as they stood up from the bleachers they were seated in. Arthur joined in, he couldn't believe it. He had been so nervous and had heard some of the sections mess up a bit though was relieved to have heard their name. He was caught up in the moment, so happy and excited that he wasn't thinking. The student sitting next to him, a trumpet player named Alfred, turned to him beaming just as largely. The two tended to have a lot of tension, they seemed to bicker a lot though did care about each other. They knew each in grade school and were very close back then though in middle school the two had a large fight and the two drifted apart. Though it wasn't as bad as it once was the two still seemed to go out of their way to mess with the other. Hiding their stuff or taking their music stands. Though right now, any past feelings were gone as the two stood there happily. Arthur really hadn't been thinking. God he was so stupid at times. He ended up turning to the person next to him and kissed them without thinking. He was just caught up in the moment that's all! It took Alfred by surprise, his eyes widening and his body tensing as his face became a dark red. The people around them began to stare in surprise and while some laughed and joked others just watched awkwardly.

It took no less than about three seconds for the Brit to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled away, his own face becoming red as he quickly looked away. He let out a nervous cough and Alfred rubbed his own arm before looking away as well. Arthur could feel the stares, causing him to bite his lip harshly. Well wasn't this just perfect? God why couldn't he had just turned the other way? Sure it was the frog but the two had a….complicated relationship. He hear the damn frog chuckling and making the "ohoho~" sounds which caused him to send a glare over to the bearded idiot. The looks died down as the trophy was brought over to the section, all attention going to that. Arthur let out a sigh of relief though noticed Alfred glancing at him before quickly looking away when he noticed the Brit looking back at him. He should've said something, told him that he just hadn't been thinking. That there was no way he actually liked him. But Arthur's mouth felt like it was glued shut and all he could do is pretend what happened didn't just happen. He allowed his attention to go the trophy, getting giddy again with the other members as they circled around it. Oh he wished It could've just stayed like that, oh how he wish it could've because one thing that had been forgotten to be mentioned was that Arthur and Alfred shared a hotel room with two other boys.


	2. Plan B

When everything died down and the band was herded into the bus Arthur quickly took a seat next to one of his few friends, Kiku. The two got along rather well and although at times Kiku spoke about things that Arthur didn't understand such as shipping and fancfiction he'd pretend to understand anyway. The two conversed about the other groups that played, what went well and what went wrong before Kiku suddenly paused seeming to want to speak. Arthur knew what he was going to say so he simply let out a small sigh "I wasn't thinking Kiku, I just let my emotions get the better of me." He said without Kiku having said a single thing. "Oh, I see. Well Jones-chan seemed to be surprised." Arthur rolled his eyes a bit thinking 'I'm sure I was far more surprised. Bloody body not working when I want it to.'

"Kirkland-chan perhaps you should tell him tonight. After all if you say nothing he will assume-" he got caught off by Arthur having an angered yet flustered expression "There is no way I would ever like that dolt! He's an idiot if he thinks otherwise!" he huffed out only for Kiku to respond with a "Yes but it's hard not to think that when someone kisses you." Letting out a frustrated sound Arthur slumped back and ran a hand through his hair "Well I was going to tell him tonight anyway so whatever." He mumbled out. The rest of the bus ride was silent for the two though by the end of it they had begun to speak again on manga and books.

When the bus stopped and people climbed out, Arthur started to feel like he was being stared at again. It made him want to pull his hair out and yell but he shut his mouth, after all if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all. He got off the bus, holding his instrument case tightly with him before the room leaders, whom were chosen randomly, were given the key to their rooms. "Lights out by nine!" the teacher called out causing some students to roll their eyes. Arthur didn't care though, he was tired anyway. The sooner he could escape reality in his dreams the better. Going to his group the two other boys, Gilbert and Ludwig, looked at him a bit weirdly before the albino opened his mouth "Yo so me and Lud will share a bed so you two love birds can have your own together" he chuckled out only for his younger brother to scold him in German. Both Alfred and Arthur's face lit up, with Arthur looking angrier then anything. However as the group walked inside Arthur noticed something weird. Alfred nearly raced to the door to open it up for him, his face still a bit flushed as he gave his dorky smile at the Brit causing him to look a bit suspiciously at the other though said nothing and walked through.

They ended up getting lost, with Gilbert claiming he knew where they were going and how to get there quicker though they just ended up on the wrong side of the hotel. Thankfully, Ludwig found a way to get them back. Gilbert played the flute while Ludwig played the drums, Arthur knew Gilbert knew due to being a flute player at one point and well, although they seemed to be annoyed with one another at times they actually got along somewhat well. If only he wasn't friends with the frog. When they got into the room, Arthur went to a corner, dropped his thing, and went over to the bed to flop himself onto it.

"Uh, so if you want I can sleep on the ground Arthur." He heard to his left causing him to lift his head. Alfred was looking down at him with a nervous smile causing him to raise an eyebrow though said nothing at first. Why was this guy being so nice? Usually Alfred would just jump in bed, and hog all the blankets not to mention snore throughout the night. Oh crap that's right! This guy probably thinks that-! Arthur quickly sat up and opened his mouth to speak only to pause. Was it really that bad though? After all this guy was being considerate of his feelings for once….maybe….maybe if he just said nothing for a bit longer and then played dumb it would be okay. Just for a bit! Until they went home! They still had two days here. They were going to a theme park tomorrow and a Chinatown after that. "Uh…no it's fine. Just don't hog the blankets you idiot." Arthur said finally. "Yo I'm taking a shower! Don't come in unless you want to see the awesome me nude! The again if I were you I probably would!" Gilbert called out as he went into the bathroom causing Arthur to roll his eyes. Well maybe this wouldn't be horrid, he could have a bit of fun with this. It wasn't like he actually like him, he never would…right?


End file.
